


Monday Morning

by Cherryberry45



Series: Avenger One-Shot or story Collection [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Dom! Peter, Dom! Steve, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, HYDRA! Steve, Impregnation Kink, Mobster Steve Rogers, Multi, One Shot Collection, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnancy, Protective Steve Rogers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryberry45/pseuds/Cherryberry45





	Monday Morning

As the early sun begin risen to the sky, the sunlight streamed through open window of the Brooklyn apartment that was shared by God’s Righteous Man, Leader of the Avengers, Captain America aka Steve Rogers and the scariest business woman and goddess Sophia Bane. The two have been dating for two years and finally moved to Brooklyn, thanks to Sophia’s large inheritance and bank accounts, to get some space from Avengers Tower.

Sophia groaned as the sunlight hit her face and yawn where she turned to her side smiling as she watched her boyfriend sleep peacefully after a very long mission last night and her being in meetings all day long without any breakfast and lunch. Sophia decided that she and Steve needed a break, so they had two weeks off, she got out of bed making her way to the kitchen that way she can start on breakfast with turning on the coffee maker first. 20 minutes later, Steve sniffed and smelled pancakes and beef sausages with eggs cooking on the stove he got and left their bedroom where the site before him made his dick throb. Sophia was wearing a pair of Captain America panties and the small hoddie that she wore cutting off a little bit below her huge breast, but she leaves a little opening showing just the top of it.

“Morning Steve, breakfast is almost ready. Want to have your coffee no...” Sophia gasped as she felt Steve’s large hands around her waist kissing her neck as she turned off the stove.

Sophia moaned slightly as Steve moved his hands up to her breast and caressed them, “Hmmm morning babe,” Steve’s voice dropped to a husky tone and he gave a light slap to her ass, “Wearing these little panties showing off this lovely fat ass of yours.” He growled as he hit her ass harder. 

Sophia moan as she felt her folds get wetter after each smack, “St-Steve don’t you want breakfast first?” She begged him 

Steve smirked as he slowly got on his knees letting out a gruntal purr, “I found something much sweeter,” he pulled her legs towards them making her wet pussy in front of he’s face, “You.”

Sophia had to bend over a bit since her height did restrict her, her breathing was ragged and heavy until she squealed as she felt her husband’s tongue play around with her clit, Sophia clutched the countertop as she felt Steve’s tongue in her pussy while his fingers played with her clit.

“Daddy, please don’t tease me! No, daddy please fuck me already!” Sophia begged.

Steve chuckled darkly, “Naughty babygirl, saying such bad language. I don’t know if you deserved a reward.” He said.

Sophia whined as she wiggled her butt for stimulation. “Please daddy, I’m sorry please I need you inside of me.” She said.  
Steve licked his lips and put two fingers inside of her pussy lips running circles around her clit causing Sophia to moan loudly, “Oh god…yes daddy more! I need you inside of me daddy please stop teasing me…ahhh~”

Steve thrust his fingers harder, faster into her g-spot, “That’s it babygirl cum on daddy’s fingers just image’s daddy’s cock doing this to you, now cum babygirl! Cum!” He commanded.

Sophia’s toes curled and gasped as her legs started twitching as her love juices covered his bread giving Sophia sweet bread burn while Steve slurped up her cum, “God you taste so good here taste yourself kitten.” Steven said as he leaned over to kiss her.

Sophia moaned in the kiss where she rubbed her hand on Steve’s growing bulge, she got on her knees and licked his clothed dick, “Daddy’s dick…daddy’s dick…” She muttered to herself pulling down his boxers licking the head of his fat cock head.

Sophia licked the underside of his cock, Steve groaned and put his head on the back of her head guiding her to deep throat him, “Come on kitten, take daddy’s cock now!” He growled as he shoved her mouth on his entire length.

Sophia gagged a bit and moved her head up and down slurping loudly as she looked up at him, “Fuck kitten, look at you sucking me down like the little cum slut that you are,” Steve groaned and he moved his hips thrusting his cock towards the back of her throat, “Shit, I need to fuck you now!” He grunted as he pulled himself out of her mouth.

“Bend over kitten, daddy’s going to fuck you from behind.” Steve said as he smacked her ass once she stood up.

Sophia turned around and placed her hand on the countertop where her ass was pointing towards him, Steve rubbed the tip of his dick against her wet folds and thrust his tip in teasing her.  
“Beg me kitten, beg me what do you want kitten?” He asked her.

Sophia turned her head with a few tears going down her face, “Please daddy, I want your big, fat cock inside me. Please fuck me daddy, please.” She begged.

Steve smirked as he stroked himself, “Good girl,” he thrust rough and hard inside of her, “Fuck, you’re tight kitten.” Steven grunted.

He pulled out until the tip and thrust the whole length in hitting Sophia’s g-spot dead on, “Oh fuck yes, right there daddy! Right there, fuck me daddy!” Sophia shouted as her pupils turned into hearts.

Steve growled and snarled as his animalistic instincts took over in wanting to dominate her, make her submit to his will, and breed her. He grabbed her hips and pushed his hips harder into her ass as she pushed back against him, Steve grabbed Sophia’s neck and squeezed it making her chock a bit.

“Fuck, you dirty little slut you’re mine, mine! Damn, your little pussy is clutching me like crazy, you like being chock? Huh, you like it when I chock you, you masochistic whore.” Steve whispered harshly in her ear.

Sophia’s eyes were rolled to the back of her head as the knot in her lower stomach as her climax was drawing closer and closer, Steve let go of her neck and started going faster and harder as he too felt his cock grow harder.

“Daddy, I’m cumming! I’m cumming, please come inside me! I want your baby daddy, I want your baby!” Sophia moaned.

Steve moved his hand down to her clit and rubbed against it, “That’s it baby, come on daddy’s cock, come on daddy’s cum.” He said.

Sophia closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she creamed all over Steve’s dick as her walls tighten around him, Steve grunted and gritted his teeth as his thrust were now sloppy and uncontrolled, he knew that he wasn't going to last long so he did everything of pushing his tip in his wife's baby room.

“Fuck…fuck…fuck!” Steve shouted as he pumped all of his white hot come inside of Sophia’s womb.

Steve panted as he gave one lazy thrust before pulling out of her, he watched as some of his come leaked out of her abused core where Sophia’s legs gave out making her slide down to the floor as more come came out of her. Steve leaned on her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. He gently kissed her tears away then moved to kissing her cheek,

“God, I love Monday mornings.”


End file.
